idatenjumpfandomcom-20200215-history
Begin The Idaten Tournament!
Begin The Idaten Tournament! is the 23rd episode of the anime series Idaten Jump!. Plot After hearing Gabu's announcement about the tournament, Sho and the others head towards the track where the tournament is about to be held. As they are walking through the market, they meet the Hyper Brain MTB team who present Makoto with a rose and also meet Gen and Rin. Sho asks them whether they are also participating and they say yes as they also need 7 gold emblems. They walk on towards the track and gasp out as they see it as it has a lot of twists and turns. As they look at how the competitors are faring, Hosuke suddenly spots a biker dressed in a vivid green outfit with a yellow helmet who is toppling and tumbling all over the entire course. As he crosses the finish, he crashes into the judges who are timing him. Bike overturned, he gets up and Makoto , seeing his painter's costume, calls him a freak. Meanwhile, in the X-Tower, Gabu calls Shadow and gives him a mission - to defeat Sho. He tells him that if he beats Sho, then he will get permission to join any MTB tournament he likes without even qualifying. Just then in the stadium, the announcer says that the tournament is about to begin. She explains the rules and displays the groups on the electronic board. Group A consists of Sho. Makoto, Kyouichi , Tasuku, Shadow and three others and Group B consists of Taiga, Koei, Gen, the weird freak in the painter's costume, Nostradamus Sayanka and three others. Sho and Co. think that Gabu put all of them and Kyouichi in one group on purpose. The matches are: Sho vs Shadow, Makoto vs a competitor and Kyouichi vs Tasuku. Kyouichi and Makoto easily defeat their opponents. Now its Sho's match. All of them are taken to a subway and the route is through the tunnels. The match begins. Sho is able to cycle well because of his headlights but Shadow purposely bangs in him, causing the headlights to flicker and turn off. Shadow zooms ahead and suddenly vanishes. Sho realizes that his black suit and bike help him to become camoflauged in the dark. Not knowing what to do, he continues cycling ahead but this is of no use as Shadow keeps banging into him and vanishing. Sho is thinking of a plan when suddenly the tunnel opens up. He can see Shadow clearly now and tries to pass him but Shadow pulls a lever by the side of the track which sends Sho on the wrong track! A train comes towards Sho and the driver tries to brake but in vain. Sho does a wheelie jump into the train, cycles through and startles the passengers and jumps out the back. He catches up to the surprised Shadow in a dark tunnel. Sho realizes that it is so dark that Shadow can only locate him by hearing and not seeing him. He gets surprised as he is not getting any sound from Shadow's bike. Ahead, Shadow grins thinking that he is going to win but now even he can't hear any noise from Flame Kaiser. Sho reaches him and says that he is riding on the rails, just like him, to avoid giving out a noise. As they near the finish, Shadow does a bonniehawk, hoping to derail Sho but Sho just jumps onto the other rail, causing Shadow to crash. Sho wins. As Sho and Co. are walking back, Gabu appears and demonstrates Bloody Fang's incredible power. Sho becomes aware that in order to beat him, he had a lot to learn. Category:Episodes